1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for attaching bottom stops to an elongate continuous slide fastener chain having longitudinally spaced element-free space sections between the rows of coupling elements so as to be contacted with the space section-side face of each terminal element of the row of the coupling elements.
2. Prior Art
As shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 57-60003 and U.S. Pat. No. 4433478, it is known to attach bottom stops having two pairs of gripping legs on opposite sides to be of a substantially H-shaped cross section to a slide fastener chain, which has longitudinally spaced element-free space sections between the rows of coupling elements; one bottom stop is attached to the fastener chain so as to be contacted with the space section-side face of the terminal element of the row of the coupling elements and is mounted on a pair of stringer tapes along beaded edges thereof.
In the above mentioned prior art, the bottom stop is attached to the slide fastener chain in the following manner. The slide fastener chain is transported intermittently so that the space section is brought to terminate at a fixed area, which is detected by well known sensing means. Next, the bottom stop is placed between the stringer tapes of the space section, which have been spread apart by means of a spreading means. Then, while the pair of beaded edges are threaded through spaces which are formed respectively between the upper and lower gripping legs of the bottom stop, the slide fastener chain is transported until the terminal element of one of the rows of coupling elements reaches the bottom stop. Finally, the opposed pairs of gripping legs of the bottom stop are caulked with a punch and a die. Thereby the bottom stop is attached to the slide fastener chain so as to be contacted with the space section-side face of the terminal element of the row of coupling elements.
The bottom stop, which connects the beaded edges and which is contacted with the space section-side face of the terminal element of the row of coupling elements, should be attached surely to the fastener chain so as to keep the predetermined transverse distance between the pair of stringer tapes and so as to keep a precise position even when an external force is applied to the bottom stop, for example, when a slider is moved to contact with the bottom stop.
However, in each above mentioned conventional apparatus of attaching bottom stops, there is a following problem. The bottom stop is supported by the punch or the die with a placing and retaining means. This means is released when caulking operation is started by the punch and the die. Accordingly, during this caulking operation, the bottom stop often can not keep the precise position in relation with the beaded edges, or can not keep a precise attaching direction due to a pulling force from the end of the space section. As a result, the bottom stop can not be attached with accuracy, further the attaching force is insufficient.